


The Black Lion Gets Her Claws Painted Purple

by teddyandgriffin



Series: Petty Black Lion AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Black gets her manicure, Gen, black is petty af, black paladin lance, yellows the one in charge guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 01:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10263965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddyandgriffin/pseuds/teddyandgriffin
Summary: Black relishes in her rightfully deserved attention.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got so many requests for a sequel I finally gave in. Thank you everyone for the support! I give you doting Lance and my attempt at not turning this into Latte(I have a problem with putting that ship everywhere)

The Paladins had all gathered at the edge of the Den, cautiously peeking in at them. Black huffed at them before turning back to the the kitten painting the Pride’s claws.

Black was getting purple. The cub rattled on about his day as he brought the giant paintbrush up and down the metal, something about the Red kitten.

Black tilted her head. The Red cub was… _annoyingly attractive?_

Black turned to Blue who giggled out something about kitten crushes. Black sighed, her new kitten was so much better than the Red Paladin.

Green plucked up the kitten and pulled him over to the tin of paint she wanted on her claws, squirming around excitedly. Yellow nudged her with her muzzle, trying to settle the jumping Lion to the best of her ability.

Black nodded, semi authoriative, mostly to continue the allusion that she was actually in charge, what with the Paladins peeking in and all.

Blue and Red let a few snickers out at her authoriative nod.

Black merely sniffed and turned around, ignoring the Blue kits squaking at how her nails weren’t dry yet.

Green hissed as Yellow tipped her over, her stern nuzzling quickly turning affectionate. Blue eagerly jumped in as the cuddles began while Red jumped in and claimed Lance to finish her nails while the rest of the Pride was busy.

The Blue cub adjusted quickly to the new situation, but when Black peaked she could see the rest of the Paladins of Voltron gawking.

Black purred as she remembered when they first discovered that decided on a different paladin than the smol angry cub to pilot her majesticness.

_The Paladins of Voltron awkwardly shoved through the door to the Hangar, frantic to get to the emergency meeting the high pitched voiced princess had called._

_Black did her best to imitate Red as she stood stoicly(Red hissed internally) Yellow snapped at Blue and Green, immediately making sure no enabling occured._

_The Red Paladin stood in front of the Princess, pathetically attempting to look more leadery. He bored Black fast, so she turned her attention to her new pilot(temporary pilot, Blue reminded her. Green aniggered in the background as Yellow tried to regain order). The Blue kitten was shifting back and forth on his feet, clearly feeling out of place._

_The Pride hissed in unison at the thought of the Blue cub not feeling comfortable._

_A sudden barge of banging on her particle barrier brought Black back to the most likely cause of the problem. With much effort she attempted at reigning in a snarle. Green happily informed her that she failed, Blue didn’t seem to mind because she eagerly jumped in on glaring at the pest of a Paladin. Red merely mooned longingly._

_The princess started prattling on about how Black should accept the cub already. Yellow informed the Pride that they were not allowed to roll their eyes. Green immediately tired to pout, but that to wad shut down._

_black looked back down to see the Red pilot had finally left her alone. Hmph. Good. Red purred._

_Green perked up with the brilliant suggestion that she claim the Blue kitten now, Black nodded approvingly as Yellow gave up and sought solace with Blue, who was mourning the loss of her Paladin._

_Black prepared herself to roar and beckon forward the Blue cub when the kitten himself stumbled into her particle barrier. Black moved her paws to catch him. That seemed to do the trick._

Black purred at the memories before moving herself to the Hangar doors and shutting the Paladins out. The cubs could bother them later, Black paused for a moment before letting the Blue kittens Kaltenecker to come in.

Would it scar her new pilot too much if she ate his pet?


End file.
